Crazier Than You
by Wednesdays-Nightmare
Summary: Takes place Before the Addams Family Musical- Wednesday meets Lucas but doesn't like the feelings she's having for him. Can she ignore them or will this become a continuing problem every time she sees him? Rated T, may become M later in the story.
1. sick feelings

Wednesday Addams stood in the large empty room with her brother strapped down to the Rack, of course her Saturday morning would consist of torturing her brother. "More, More," Pugsley begged while Wednesday continued to pull the leaver to stretch her brother out more, "Yes, Yes!" He screamed while Wednesday stopped feeling that he was enjoying it too much. This would torture him more, putting him out of his painful pleasure.

"Why did you stop?" He frowned though Wednesday stayed silent before turning and leaving the room without another word, leaving her brother strapped down to the Rack in the dark room.

The dark girl walked down the hall then down the grand stair case into the lobby of the house where Lurch was standing by the door, "Lurch, I'm going out to get dinner…" She told him so her mother or father wouldn't worry about where she had run off to. The man replied with a simple grunt and a nod.

Wednesday grabbed her bow off the wall and a few arrows before heading to the door which Lurch opened for her. She gave him a nod then walked out and off the porch.

The cold hair hit her, blowing her braids behind her shoulder, not that it bothered her as she headed out into Central Park, ignoring the people giving her odd looks from coming out of the old house in the middle of the park. She shot them a quick glare as she passed them and continued deeper into the park, probably looking like a psycho with a bow strapped over her shoulders.

As Wednesday headed deeper into the park she found a nice private spot away from most of the tourists that visited. She didn't like hunting around other people that could distract her or scare away what she was after. That came to be the most annoying part of living in New York.

Wednesday unhooked the strap from her shoulder that held her bow on her back. Taking it in her right hand she pulled the string back and placed the arrow between her fingers then pulled the string back to aim at a bird flying. She released the arrow, watching it fly though the sky and stab through a bird. The bird fell to the ground as a sly smirk slid across her face.

"Wow…" Came a voice causing Wednesday to look over her shoulder at the boy around her age standing watching. He was dressed in tan slacks, a button up dress shirt, the sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbow, and his tie was also loosened giving the appearance that he had just come from work or school. "You look just like Diana the Huntress," He complemented.

A small, very rare, smile came across Wednesday's face, "The Roman Goddess?"She questioned wondering if he was just saying that or if he actually knew who and what he was talking about.

"Of course, who else would I be talking about?" He chuckled, "You know I've never seen a girl with the heart to shoot an animal," He said shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked closer to stand next to Wednesday. "I'm Lucas," He introduced himself.

Wednesday could feel something coming over her, it made her very uncomfortable and she wasn't quite sure what it was. She had never had this feeling before and she didn't like it. Her face was heating up, her stomach was in knots and all of a sudden she wanted to sing to the world about Happiness and Love. That was it!-Young Wednesday Addams was in love!

"It would be nice to know your name too," he stated since the silence was becoming awkward when Wednesday froze like she did. She hadn't even noticed the amount of time she had taken to think about the feelings she was having.

"What…?" She asked, obviously confused since she had zoned out.

"Your name…?" he remind her with a chuckle though Wednesday ignored him again and walked past him to pull the arrow out of the bird she had shot. Lucas watched her, she seemed almost in a panic though her face remained straight and blank like always. She put her foot down on the birds head and yanked the arrow out, it let out a squeak, obviously not dead yet but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away from this boy.

"I have to go," She stated bluntly as she walked past him, pushing the bloody arrow back into the quiver. Wednesday didn't like these feelings, they were uncomfortable; how the hell could her parents actually enjoy this? Maybe it was because it was just new to her? She wasn't sure and she didn't want to think about it either.

"Can I at least get your name?" He asked as his hand reached out to grab her upper arm to stop her, though Wednesday quickly turned around and moved her hand to his throat, pushing him against the tree with great force, more than a normal girl would every have on a guy.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll rip your throat out," She warned him before letting go. Lucas let out a cough and gripped at his neck in shock at how strong she was. He only nodded, not sure what was wrong, he was only being nice, and she seemed to be liking it too so what had changed her mind?

Wednesday turned on her heels quickly and headed back down the path that lead to the more active part of the park. She usually took the long way around since it wasn't as crowded, but she wanted to be home as soon as possible. She took her chances and rushed past the people as quickly as possible, keeping her head down hoping no one would stop her wanting her to buy something or donate money, people tended to do that in Central Park.

Once Wednesday arrived back home she walked in, slamming the door behind her and moving to lock up all the locks quickly, as if someone had been chasing her. As she turned back around she saw Lurch standing where he had been this morning, giving her an odd look, obviously curious to what had gotten Wednesday so worked up. She was always so calm and quiet, and to see her acting like this came to worry the Addams' butler.

"What?" She snapped at Lurch, wondering what was with the odd look he was giving her, "Everything's fine!" She stated though her snippy attitude was making him question her. Lurch furrowed his eyebrows and watched her rush up the stairs to her bedroom. She wasn't acting like herself, was she sick?

Wednesday pushed past Pugsley and kicked Thing out of the way as she headed down the hall to her room and slammed the door quickly, locking it as well before sliding down the wall to sit on the floor with her knees to her chest and her arms hooked around them. "Okay Wednesday, get a hold of yourself, there's nothing wrong with you," She whispered to herself.

The boy continued to flash though her mind, his messy hair, the attractive grin, the voice he had, all of it seemed just perfect to her and she couldn't stand it! She had just met him and she was already in love with the boy? They weren't even friends, and she doubted that would be possible after the threat she had given him.

The feeling in her stomach was still there, it traveled up to her hear which tightened in her chest, she hated this, it was probably the worst pain she had ever felt. She'd take endless torture over this feeling. This was endless torture, for her at least. Wednesday let out a small whine, not something she ever did before resting her face down on her knees with a groan.

"What am I going to do…?" She whispered to herself, pain laced in her voice.


	2. good night sleep

Wednesday stayed locked in her room all that afternoon, she ignored the knocks on doors from her mother and father wondering if she was alright, though she wasn't. She was sick and it wasn't the good kind of sick either, she wasn't vomiting, or running fever. No, she had butterflies in her stomach and her mind still locked on Lucas, the boys she had met in the park today. Her mind raced about what she could have done over when she met him. She could have told him her name for starters, and have stayed to talk to him loner. Or perhaps she shouldn't have threatened him like she did.

The very thoughts of what she did to him hurt her, but why?

As the clock on the wall struck six she slowly sat up from the floor where she had been sitting the past three hours, not moving, just thinking. Forcing herself up she continued to lean against the wall for a moment, trying to put herself in the right mind to go downstairs and suffer through dinner with her family. She typically liked dinner, _Full Disclosure _was always something fun to watch, but she just didn't feel up to it tonight.

Wednesday unlocked her door, Thing was on the ground about to knock though she had opened the door first. He went crawling back down the hall, probably scared of Wednesday since she had kicked him earlier, but she didn't care, Thing fearing her was good it made her feel better.

"Wednesday, Dinner is ready!" Pugsley yelled as he ran down the hall in a hurry to get to the table to eat. His sister sighed and left her room, closing the door behind her before following behind her brother to go down stairs.

"There's my little Attila," Gomez smiled to Wednesday who kept a blank face. Not bothering to give a nod or even a look to her father as she sat down. Gomez accepted Wednesday's silence and took a seat next to Morticia who passed the plate around.

"Wednesday, I thought you were going to bring food home for tonight, Lurch was forced to cook the left over Squid left from last week," Morticia stated to her daughter. If the squid was left from last week then it was obviously bad by now though the Addams' still ate it anyways.

Wednesday looked to her mother; she wanting to know why Wednesday came home empty handed. Wednesday didn't want to tell her family about Lucas, they'd either be happy and want to invite him over and get to know him even if Wednesday and Lucas weren't friends. Or they'd agree that she was sick and cause a big fuss over it. Wednesday would much rather handle this problem on her own knowing her parents' pressure would only make it worse for her.

"It's cold outside…I guess all the birds started flying south already," She lied, "And I searched the woods but couldn't find any deer so I came home…" She added while her brown eyes looked up to Lurch who obviously knew that wasn't true. Not with the way she came storming in this afternoon, but Wednesday doubted he'd say anything to her mother or father, he hardly ever said anything at all anyways.

"Understandable, I suppose we'll have to start buying our food from the store now," Morticia sighed knowing that store bought meat could be disgusting at times. To them at least, they preferred freshly hunted food not the things in stores that were wrapped in plastic.

Wednesday only nodded though didn't pay attention to what she was saying. Once she had her food on her plate she began eating, the peas first then the mashed potatoes and so on. This caught Morticia's eyes, "Darling…are you alright?" She asked.

Wednesday froze, damn what was she doing to attract attention to her now? Slowly Wednesday looked over to her mother wondering what she was talking about, "What?" She asked slightly confused.

"You usually pick at your food, not start eating right away," Morticia said while Wednesday grumbled to herself and poked at her food, making clinking noises with the plate and fork loudly to cause attention around the table, not something she was trying to do, but she want her parents off her case about it.

"There! I'm playing with my food, happy?" She asked rudely.

Morticia wasn't making a big deal about Wednesday not playing with her food or anything, but it seemed Wednesday was making a big deal about her mother saying something about which only worried the parents a little more about their little _Princess of Darkness._

"I'm sorry…." Wednesday apologized to her family, "I'm just tired…more than usual," She added the last part. "I'm thinking of going to bed early tonight," She warned them with a small nod.

"You're not staying for Full Disclosure?" Gomez asked watching Wednesday stand to her feet as she shook her head. "But it's your favorite game, why not just one round?" He asked while Wednesday shook her head.

"No…really, I'm going to bed," She stated and with that she turned and left the dining room, leaving her family in question.

Morticia and Gomez looked to each other, worry laced in their eyes though Uncle Fester spoke up quickly, "Don't worry about her…she'll be eighteen soon ..She's worried about being an adult, I'm sure that's all it is," He spoke, making Gomez and Morticia nod in complete agreement.

"I never thought of that…" Gomez agreed with a nod also thinking it was just Wednesday's nerves getting the best of her, but still she was never one to show fear, sickness, happiness, her faces was typically always locked in one position. But if they knew the truth they'd all probably be more worried about their darling Wednesday. Not that being in love was something bad, but for Wednesday it was probably just a little scary.

Upstairs, Wednesday paced around her room, her eyes locked on the floor while her hands stayed neatly folded behind her back. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it…" She whispered to herself before finally sitting down on her bed and moving her hands over her pale white face with a groan. She couldn't get over this feeling. She wished she could just get over this, what was wrong with her? This never happened to her, not even during PMS, but this really had her worried.

Thinking that a good night sleep would help, Wednesday stripped down out of her dress and stockings and into a long black nightgown. She kicked her shoes under the bed carelessly, and pulled her dark sheets back so she could crawl into bed. She just hoped she could go to sleep quickly and not lay in the dark for an hour or so thinking about that boy once more.

"This is sickening…" She murmured to herself while walking across the room to turn the lights out then walked back. It truly was sickening to her; she hated this feeling and wanted it to stop. Wednesday laid down in her bed and pulled the blankets back over her, then rolled over with her back facing the door, trying to sleep though of course her mind was still stuck on that boy.

"Uggg, Seriously?" She grumbled to herself then pulled the pillow over her head. Maybe taking a few hits to the head from Pugsley would put a stop to this. If she was lucky yeah it would, but of course Luck was never on her side so it would actually probably do nothing for her.


	3. Friends?

Wednesday awoke the next morning, her brown eyes opened gently when the sun came into the room as she cursed to herself. She hated being woken up this way, she would much rather turn out the sun and live in eternal darkness. With a grumble she rolled over onto her back and looked up at the high ceiling in her room, thinking to herself, then remembered Lucas. Wednesday groaned and smacked her face in annoyance before sitting up and cursing herself aloud.

There she went again, thinking of _him_, Lucas , the boy from the park yesterday. She wondered if he'd been thinking of her. What would he be thinking if he had been? The small question floated in her mind before she forced them away long enough to stand up and begin to get dressed. "C'mon Wednesday, keep it together," She whispered to herself as she began humming, trying to drown out her thoughts and keep her mind on something else.

"Are you humming?" Pugsley asked as Wednesday jumped a bit, not expecting her brother to be hidden in her bedroom.

"Pugsley? You little brat!" She yelled, "Get out!" She ordered pointing to the door though the younger brother refused to obey his older sister. A smirk across the young boy's face as he placed his hands behind his back and circled Wednesday who's patients were running out.

"What's really wrong with you?" He asked tilting his head.

"Nothing is wrong, I dunno why everyone is assuming something is wrong," She said in a calm voice though the annoyance was obvious. She was just trying to keep from lashing out already. "Now get…Out…" she ordered grabbing the brother by his hair and dragging him across the room. She opened the door and pushed him out.

"Wait, Wednesday," he stopped her, "If you're not busy later, mind nailing my tongue down?" He asked randomly with a hopeful smile.

"Maybe after breakfast," Wednesday replied before slamming the door in his face then rubbed her temples, "Okay Wednesday…just stay calm…" Calm, that wasn't normal either; if she ever caught her brother in her room she'd torture him right then and there, not simply push him out. For some reason she just didn't _feel _like torturing today.

"God help me…" She whispered as she moved away from the door and headed to her closet to pick something out to wear. She slid the door open and looked in seeing the same dress on every hanger, all black, long sleeves with collars. Not the first bit of color. Wednesday picked a random dress and slid her door back closed, this would have to work.

The dark girl pulled her nightgown off tossing it into the dirty clothes basket before getting dressed in the dress she had picked from the matching dresses in the closet. Then she slid her leggings on then lastly her shoes. The girl was planning on going back out today; hopefully she wouldn't run into Lucas since she wanted to get back to hunting, which would probably be the only thing that would take her mind off of him.

Wednesday didn't bother redoing her braids this morning; they looked fine, maybe a little messy since she had slept in them but she clipped down any loose hairs with bobby pins, it was good enough in her opinion. She grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows before rushing out of the door and down the hall. She pushed past Pugsley, much like she had done last night though he got back up and followed her.

"Where are you going?" He asked following her like a lost dog.

"Out," She replied simply.

"Out where?" Pugsley wanted a better answer than just 'out'. Of course, all little brothers were nosy and needed to know every detail of things.

"It's none of your business," Wednesday said in annoyance as her hand reached out and grabbed the door knob to the outside door. She turned to Pugsley and pointed her bow at him, "Stay," She warned him, not wanting him to follow her.

"But…I thought you were going to nail my tongue down," He frowned while Wednesday rolled her eyes to her annoying brother.

"I said I would later," She rolled her eyes and yanked the door open, then headed out, ignoring any other comments or questions that he was yelling out to her. She didn't feel bad about leaving her brother behind, she was with him all the time and she had a right to go out without him. She slammed the door behind her before taking off back to the area where she was yesterday.

Her brown eyes looked around, it was quiet, she liked it but at the same time hated it. She made sure no one was watching as she headed off into the darker part of the woods, she knew a lot of people never went there. "There, now maybe I'll have some nice quiet time," she murmured to herself as she pulled out her arrows and placed on in the bow.

Closing one eye, Wednesday aimed for a tree then shot the arrow. It stabbed into the trunk with a 'thud', followed by a vibration sound. She did it again, and again. "Die, Die, Die," She murmured to herself. Before she knew it she was out of arrows, all of them stabbed into the tree fifteen feet away from her. She sighed, feeling somewhat relieved that she had taken this out on something. If she had done it to Pugsley she would have actually killed him.

"I'd sure hate to be that tree,"

_Oh no…_ she thought to herself. It was _him,_ the boy from Yesterday. Slowly she turned around seeing Lucas with his hands deep in his pockets like yesterday, wearing almost the same thing. His tie was a different color and he had different shoes on but that was it.

"Too bad it wasn't you." She murmured, the glare locked on her face was directed to him as he frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know what I did to upset you and make you wish that tree was me…" He frowned a bit. He honestly thought he had done something wrong, but what? He'd complemented her yesterday, and she seemed to have like it so surely that wasn't the problem was it?

"I…it's nothing," Wednesday looked away from the boy and headed to the tree to start pulling out the arrows one by one. All of them were broken at the head when she pulled them out with such great force, none of them were usable anymore which only made her that much angrier. "Shit…" She murmured tossing the broken arrows to the ground.

"Why don't you let me buy you more arrows?" He suggested, "Maybe that will put you over your fantasy of killing me?" He chuckled, fearing Wednesday just a little though tried not to show it as he approached her.

"They're thirty dollars each…" She said bluntly while Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Wow uhh…okay…" he trailed off a bit, Wednesday didn't want him spending his money on her things like that, she had plenty of money to buy herself more, but she was still mad that she had broken her own.

"Save it, don't worry about it, I'll get my own," She told him as she pulled her Crossbow back over her shoulder and moved her braids back off her shoulder. She looked to Lucas for a moment, both stared at each other for a moment, Wednesday was the first to look away.

"You know I never got your name…" He stated trying to strike up a conversation with her, hoping she wouldn't leave as quickly as she had yesterday.

"Why do you want to know my name?" She tilted her head, "I can't see why it matters, we're not friends, you don't know me, why is my name important?" She asked while a smile laced across Lucas' lips and shook his head a bit.

"Well…telling someone your name is what starts friendships…" He told her, "You know that right?" He asked while Wednesday continued to stare.

"No…" She answered quickly and bluntly, "I've never had _friends _before," She told him, but she didn't care. It was the truth though she and her brother were homeschooled all their lives, the only _friends _she had were family members, but she'd never consider anyone she shared the same last name with as a friend.

Lucas stayed quiet once more, so did Wednesday before she sighed and gave into him. She didn't know why though. Why was she telling him her name? Why didn't she just leave like she did yesterday? A part of her wanted him to know her. That same sickening feeling returned to her, it started in her stomach and headed up to her chest, squeezing her heart tightly, she hated it.

"It's Wednesdays," She answered him finally.

"Wednesday?" He questioned, "Like the day of the week?" It was a cool name, something unique and different, he liked names like that. Usually people with weird names had great personalities and from what he could see from Wednesday well—she wasn't like most girls.

"Yes like the day of the week," She rolled her eyes to him, "Now I have to go, I promised my brother I'd nail his tongue down…I'll probably do it in the bathroom…the bathroom floor is probably the dirtiest," She murmured.

"Wait…Why would you do that to your brother?" Lucas asked.

"Pugsley is Sadomasochism, he likes the pain," She told him while beginning to walk past him to head back home, though of course he stopped her, Wednesday had a feeling he would.

"Wait," He stated, remembering to keep his hands to himself after the threat she had given him yesterday. He really didn't want to be murdered in Central Park buy this girl.

"What?" She asked rudely, her head turning to look back at him with a grumble. "Maybe if you're not busy we can hang out sometime? I just moved to New York and it would be nice to know someone here personally," He smiled while rubbing the back of his neck somewhat shyly.

Wednesday couldn't believe it, this boy who she was mentally fighting in her head was wanting to actually be around her? Was the threat from yesterday not enough? Obviously not. Wednesday sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"Why?" She asked bluntly in a monotone. Her attitude was probably throwing him off a bit.

"Like I said earlier, we're friends now and-" Wednesday cut him off quickly.

"We are?" she was honestly curious as to why he was choosing her, the weird, dark, girl with a deadly weapon strapped to her back. It was obvious this boy wasn't from New York or he'd stay away from her.

"Well…if you want to be," He smiled with a shrug.

"I still hate you, and I hope you get hit by a bus on the way back to your apartment," she told him rudely with no emotions laced in her word, "I hope they have to scrape you off the road with shovels and that your boy is so mangled that they won't be able to identify you," She said causing Lucas to frown.

"Okay…" She added with a nod, "I suppose I'm free Friday afternoon," She said, giving in and agreeing to _hang out_ with the stranger she had just met. She didn't fear him, after all Wednesday Friday Addams couldtake care of herself without any problem at all and she made sure that Lucas knew this so he wouldn't try anything on her.

"Okay, where do you live? I'll swing by after my class Friday. I'm out around two," He told her with a nod, but Wednesday shook her head. He was obviously a college student, which explained his attire and why he had just moved to New York. He was too young for a job that required him to dress up so school was the only other guess really. (Unless he was the type who liked dressing like that)

"Don't come to my house, I'll meet you here," She warned him. "Do Not…come…to my…house," She stated once more just to make sure the information sunk into his brain enough for him to listen to her. The last thing she needed was him meeting her family and them popping all of these questions on her.

"I don't even know where you live," He chuckled.

"Good," She replied with a nod then began walking again, leaving him standing in the same spot without another word.

As Wednesday began to leave her mind started wondering again, "Oh no, not again," She whispered to herself in annoyance knowing her thoughts would probably keep her up again. She had just made plans with this boy? Really? She just met him, was that a problem? She would like to think so, she didn't have friends and she didn't want any either so why had she agreed to meet up with Lucas again?

"Damn it," she clutched her head annoyed with herself. "You really did it this time Wednesday," She told herself as she rubbed her face. She couldn't just turn around and go back and tell him she couldn't go. Well she could, but she'd feel bad about doing it. _She'd feel bad about doing it. _Guilt, another new emotion she was feeling because of him? She hated this.

Her stomach was in knots again and her heart felt as though it was being squeezed. She just wanted to go someplace and scream really loudly where no one could hear her. She didn't have this feeling when she was actually with Lucas, only when she was away and thinking about him. This still confused her, why did she only feel this way when she was away from him? She didn't know but she'd find out soon enough.


	4. Friday

"Ready?" Wednesday asked as Pugsley nodded the best he could with is tongue stuck out. Wednesday placed the nail near the center of his tongue and aimed the hammer for the head of the nail. Pugsley closed his eyes as Wednesday slammed the hammer down onto the nail that shoved through her little brother's tongue. The kid let out a loud scream of pain as the nail shoved into the floor under his tongue.

"There…Happy now?" Wednesday had put Pugsley's pain addiction off for two days now, but his begging had become very annoying to her so she just gave in and decided to do it and shut him up.

"Thanks Wednesday," Pugsley muffled out the best he could without his tongue.

The dark haired girl stood up and put the hammer on the edge of the sink before turning to leave the room. Leaving Pugsley nailed down tightly. "Wednesday…Wednesday?" Pugsley called out the best he could to his sister who obviously ignored him. The _soulless _girl flipped the bathroom light out and closed the door behind her, locking the little brother in the dark.

As the dark haired girl walked down the hall she stopped in front of her parent's room, looking in to see the time on their grandfather clock that screamed every hour rather than played a melody. The time read 2:30, Lucas had gotten out of school half an hour ago and was probably already in the park waiting for her.

Yes, it was Friday, she had been dreading this day for the past two days, yet at the same time she was looking forward to it strangely. The teenage girl licked her lips uneasy as she headed down the stairs, into the lobby of the house and towards the door. Lurch wasn't around thank God, so she wouldn't have to come up with an excuse why she was leaving now.

"Where are you going?" Came a voice. Wednesday's luck had given out as she turned to see her fat uncle standing near the stairs with a tilt of his head. Wednesday never went out that much unless it was to hunt their dinner, and since she didn't have her Crossbow it was obvious that she wasn't going hunting. If she lied and said that she was going to get bombs and other explosives then of course Fester would want to come along with her.

"I…uhh…" Wednesday's words were caught in her throat, how was she going to get out of this? "I'm going to the post office…Cousin Itt sent a package and I have to go pick it up," She lied. Fester eyed his niece slowly before giving into her lie with a nod.

Quickly, Wednesday turned on her heels and walked out the front door, sighing in relief that she had gotten away with this. Wednesday didn't lie very often; it was one of the only rules in the house so it would explain why she was so bad at it. But thankfully Fester bought her tall tale and said nothing more about it.

Once Wednesday was out of sight from the house she broke into a sprint through the woods, not knowing why she had become so excited to see this boy again, after all, she'd probably just end up knocking him out, taking his money and leaving him in the park if things went bad. And something told her this probably wouldn't last anyways.

Wednesday came to the end of the path that led right to where she and Lucas had decided to meet; he was here first of course since Wednesday was running late. Lucas looked up from the rock he sat on and smiled to her. Wednesday kept the same blank look on her face as she walked to him, "So…what are we going to do?" she asked him as she looked down at the boy she had unknown feelings for.

"Well, I was thinking we could get some lunch or something?" he suggested.

"Fine, I'll pay," she replied, Wednesday came from a rich family so of course paying for lunch wouldn't hurt. The look she had received from Lucas confused her however. It was a somewhat questioned look as she tilted her head wondering if she'd said something to make him uncomfortable.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just…usually the man pays for the lunch," he chuckled a bit and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yes, but when the man pays it is typically a date, and this is not a date," She reminded him almost forcefully not to get too excited over their plans. She was determined not to let this turn into anything more than it actually was. Just two _friends _having lunch together, that was it.

"Okay, okay, you win," Lucas held his hands up in defeat as he nodded for her to follow him though the park so they could get back onto the main street and find a restaurant that would serve them at this time of day.

"I'm glad to see you're not carrying that crossbow with you," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood just a bit. Though Wednesday didn't know why he was chuckling, why was his comment so funny?

"Of course I wouldn't…no one would let me in their building if I was carrying a weapon…even if I have a permit for it," She said with a shrug while searching for their way out of the park. Wednesday found the way out first, she'd lived there all her life so she knew the park like the back of her hand, it was the actual city art of New York that she was kind of worried about getting lost in.

"So where are we going?" Wednesday asked as she looked around the large city buildings.

"Just a small diner down the street, I'm sure you'll like it there," He smiled as he motioned her to follow him. He would have rested his hand on her back to lead her a bit or took her hand but he was still scared she'd attack him after the threat he'd received the other day.

Wednesday didn't reply, she continued to follow him while her mind wandered on about how she felt about this boy. He was cute, she wouldn't deny that, but there was just something about him, something she doubted most guys had. She furrowed her eyebrows a bit at her thoughts before snapping out of them when Lucas opened the door, she'd not paid attention to where she was going or how she had gotten there but she was there now.

The girl's brown eyes met Lucas' eyes before nodding and walking in. There weren't many people in there, just a few people sitting here and there. "Over here," Lucas motioned Wednesday as he sat down at a booth near the Window and picked up his menu.

Wednesday sat across from him and opened her menu as well, everything looked terrible. Hamburgers, French fries, and so on. "People actually eat this stuff?" She whispered to herself as Lucas looked up and gave her a questioned look, "Nothing," She murmured to him as her eyes moved back to the pages of the menu.

She wanted meat, beef, but not what was being displayed in the pictures in the menu, she wanted it raw, or at least how Lurch sometimes cooked it. However, Wednesday would attempt to be _normal _for this boy, she'd see how long she could keep up an act for him as she pointed to the picture of the cheese burger with frinch fries.

"I'll have the same," Lucas nodded to Wednesday with a smile before waving for the waitress to come over and take their orders. The smell of the food cooking in the back was enough to make Wednesday sick, and not the good kind of sick either. Wednesday managed to hold her vomit down while she took a sip of the drinks that Lucas had already ordered for them.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale," He said while Wednesday's brown eyes furrowed.

"I'm always pale," She replied while Lucas chuckled a bit. "I mean you look like you're going to be sick…are you alright?" He questioned her while she nodded in return, playing it off as nothing and moved to look at the menu more to see what else New Yorkers ate.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself? Maybe talking will get your mind off of how you're feeling," Lucas suggested as he adjusted himself in his seat a little. Wednesday nodded, that sounded okay.

"What do you want to know?" She asked as she sat up straight, not slouching, she seemed kind of scary just by the way she sat, if that was possible.

"Oh. I dunno…uhh…" he said as he leaned over and rested his head in the palm of his hand and looked to her, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen…" She answered bluntly making Lucas feel a little uncomfortable about her quick answer. It was blunt but it was the proper answer to the question he'd asked that was for sure.

"Okay…I'm eighteen…err…when's your birthday?" He smiled.

"October thirty-first," She once again answered too bluntly for comfort, and the expressions on her face weren't helping Lucas' slight fear of the girl any. Wednesday sat awkwardly, staring at the boy, her cold stare gave him chills as he chuckled to try and loosen himself up a bit.

"What are you attending college for?" Wednesday asked, deciding to ask a question that might require a more detailed answer.

"I'm going to be a medical examiner," He smiled somewhat excited to talk about something he was interested in. Wednesday raised an eyebrow at the boy sitting across from her, that sounded interesting.

"Why?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well…" He started as he tapped his fingers across the table. Usually he came up with some excuse like his father wanted him to do it or something, but Wednesday seemed like the type of person who would enjoy knowing the truth.

"It interests me…you get to open people up and look at their insides and they don't care because…well, because they're dead," He smiled.

Wednesday felt herself perk up a bit; the talk of death put her in a relatively good mood. A rare grin slid across her face as she leaned forward a little bit more, becoming more comfortable with talking to Lucas already, even if she had just met him a few days ago. She had already felt a certain connection with him and this just made her feelings for him grow even more.

"That sounds very interesting do continue," she asked with a smile. A smile that was something she hardly ever did, it was a weird feeling, smiling that is. She never did it but being around Lucas made her like smiling.

Lucas was about to continue though the waitress had brought their food, Wednesday felt her smile drop at the look of the hamburger and fires on her plate. That sickening feeling was back once more, the food was just disgusting, how could people even look at this? But the food she usually ate would probably be sickening to others as well. Wednesday's brown eyes looked up to Lucas, she watched him bite into his burger and she felt herself vomit in her mouth a bit though showed no sign of it.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lucas asked while Wednesday's eyes glanced down to her burger uneasily. She wanted to look _normal_ for him and if eating this _thing _would seem that way then she'd force it down her throat if she had to.

"I'll eat if you tell me more about this profession," She murmured as she poked at the burger with her fork.

"Really?" he questioned, "You're cool with me talking about opening up dead people while you're eating?" he asked, "It won't make you feel sick or anything because…I've made that mistake before and a girl's never wanted to be around me anymore" He added a little uneasy.

Wednesday raised an eyebrow at him and nodded, "Trust me…I think you talking about that would be the only thing to keep me from vomiting," She murmured as she picked up her burger and licked her lips a bit. Slowly she moved the food to her lips and took a small bite before dropping it back down onto her plate and slowly chewing the piece in her mouth.


End file.
